You Know I Love You Right?
by FireZodiac
Summary: A brief insight into what would happen when Duo sends a very naughty transmission to Dr J without telling Heero first. Part 2 up, The transmissions are recieved!
1. Chapter 1

This is short, I warn you now!  
  
Surprisingly enough I don't own any Gundam Wing stuff or I would be doing much naughtier things with the characters than I am now.  
  
It would be nice if you'd review. The only criticism excepted would be constructive. If you absolutely hate it that's fine you're allowed an opinion but I really don't need to know it. If you decide to scream, shout, kick and complain to god's end about how I've completely destroyed all your beliefs in the world then I should warn you it would be a waste of your time. Try and remember this is someone's work, they have put effort in and it's only common courtesy to not be an asshole about it.  
  
______________________________________________ You know I love you right?  
  
Co-written with Bella.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes you've been saying it for the past hour."  
  
"Oh.well, there's just one thing I think you need to know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember earlier with the whipped cream and the handcuffs?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"We-ell.I kinda transmittedittoDr.Jbutonlybecausehekeptbuggingyouaboutyourmissionsandhowyouc ouldhardlyneedfreetimesinceyouhadnothingtodoinitexceptmayberepairyougundamwh ichyoushouldn'treallyneedtodothatmuchsinceyou'reyousoyouseeIwasreallyonlydoi ngitforyouand-"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
*click*  
  
".shit!"  
  
*  
  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all looked up from their various tasks when Duo came running down the stairs of their current safe house, screaming apologies to an extremely pissed off looking Heero who was currently chasing him with his gun loaded and ready. They quickly moved into the kitchen as Heero chased Duo all over the living room before Duo finally managed to wrench open the front door so that the chase moved outside.  
  
Quatre looked confusedly at the other two pilots. "What was that about?" Trowa shrugged and Wufei shook his head before saying, "All I could make out was: Handcuffs, Dr J and whipped cream." The three teens blinked as they processed this information before shuddering at the picture their imaginations had presented them with. "No wonder Heero was so upset."  
  
Ok this was part of a group of stuff written by me and a mate. The next bit was written by her and is what went on when Dr J and a few other people saw the transmission. I can put it up if it's wanted or I can just leave it. 


	2. The transmissions

Surprisingly enough I don't own any Gundam Wing stuff or I would be doing much naughtier things with the characters than I am now. The rating can change depending on how good your imaginations are I suppose, 1x2 pairing.  
  
The Transmissions! ******  
  
In a lab somewhere  
  
Dr. J looked up from the experiment he was working on when his computer blipped.  
  
"A transmission?"  
  
He moved to the computer and his eyes widened in alarm as he recognised the tag as the one used by Heero. 'He wouldn't break silence unless it was something very important' He quickly activated the transmission. His eyes grew very wide indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a random Oz base  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Treize Kushrenada looked up at the young man standing before his desk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, Lady Une has intercepted a transmission she believes is from one of the Gundam pilots!"  
  
Treize sat back in his chair and looked at the obviously excited man. 'We have to cut down on caffeine drinks'  
  
"Show her in."  
  
The young soldier left and a few moments later Lady Une strode in carrying a portable screen. She set it down on the desk and, at a nod from Treize, switched it on. A few moments passed before Treize could successfully form words to speak.  
  
"Is that whipped cream?"  
  
Lady Une just stood there. Staring. Jaw hitting the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A secret location  
  
Zechs watched the screen of his computer with wide eyes.  
  
'Who knew Yuy was a tease?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a lab somewhere  
  
A glass shattered.  
  
"I DID NOT TRAIN HIM TO DO THAT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a random Oz base  
  
Treize shook his head.  
  
"Poor 02. Looks like he didn't know what he was getting himself into with those handcuffs. Would you agree Lady Une?"  
  
"."  
  
"Lady Une?"  
  
She just stood there. Staring. Jaw still on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A secret location  
  
"I'll never be able to look at whipped cream the same way again."  
  
Noin's head appeared at Zechs's shoulder.  
  
"What exactly is it that's so interes."  
  
The pile of folders she was carrying hit the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a lab somewhere  
  
Dr. J paced in front of the computer screen. 'This is not appropriate behaviour for a Perfect Soldier. He should be working on mission plans or going over reports or maintaining his Gundam or-'  
  
"Holy Mother of- Where the hell did he learn to do that!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a random Oz base  
  
Treize sat up straight in his chair. "Oh my! Poor 02." Lady Une hit the floor with a soft thump. Treize's eyes never left the screen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A secret location  
  
Zechs fell off his chair. Noin's legs gave way beneath her but luckily she landed in the recently vacated chair. Zechs propped himself up on his knees and swallowed. Hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In three different places a cry rang out: "What the Hell!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a lab somewhere  
  
Dr. J was in shock. Heero had moved away from pilot 02 and off screen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a random Oz base  
  
"He wouldn't leave him like that would he? After all that? No one would be that cruel!" A brief though flashed through Treize's mind that this was Heero Yuy he was talking about. The arms of his chair creaked and splintered under his grip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A secret location  
  
"Poor Maxwell. Poor, poor Maxwell. That was evil, that was.was.GAH!" Zechs couldn't find the words to express what it was so he just stared at the screen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a lab somewhere  
  
Dr. J sighed in relief. Heero had reappeared on screen and was now dangling something in front of Duo's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In a random Oz base  
  
"Is that a .key?"  
  
Treize's eyes slid to the handcuffs and a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A secret location  
  
'This could be fun'  
  
Zechs quickly scanned the room on screen for breakables before grinning.  
  
'And dangerous'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Click* The handcuffs were unlocked and- The screens went black. The signal had died. Three voices shouted in perfect unison: "FUCK!!!"  
  
The end.  
  
Sorry this took so long but Bella went on holiday and her mum wouldn't let me rake around her room for the story. Hope you liked! Please take a look at my other story Cake Mix and let me know what you think of it. 


End file.
